Ch. 307 - Underwater Excavations
Ch. 306 - The English Way Ch. 308 - Mysteries Unveiled CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. The Big Rescue Travel to Garden Wall Construction Paradox Find 6 differences in Garden Wall Construction Paradox 2. Trident of the Seas Place 4 Ruler of the Ocean in the Garden 3. A Watery Landing Return to Viking Sea Find 12 hidden objects in Viking Sea 4. Sub-Nautical Travel to Lost City of Atlantis Find 12 hidden objects in Lost City of Atlantis 5. Wet Landing Have 3 A Plane Adrift in the Garden Upgrade 1 Ruler of the Ocean to Level 2 6. An Unforgettable Face Return to Market Hall Find 12 hidden objects in Market Hall 7. The Secret Meeting Travel to Sao Jorge Castle Garden Time Loop Match 12 details in Sao Jorge Castle Garden Time Loop 8. The Temporal Pillar Travel to The Lost Treasure Find 12 hidden objects in The Lost Treasure 9. The Great Escape Travel to Sea Queen Garden Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Sea Queen Garden Time Warp 10. Nose Down Upgrade 1 A Plane Adrift to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Ruler of the Ocean to Level 3 11. Hidden Symbols Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 307 scenes Have 1 Diver’s Store in the Garden 12. Complete the Diving Equipment Collection Collect the Scuba Suit Stand and place it in your Garden. 13. Exploring the Waters Upgrade 1 Diver’s Store to Level 2 Upgrade 1 A Plane Adrift to Level 3 14. A Diver's Essentials Upgrade 1 Diver’s Store to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Diver’s Store to Level 5 15. Build The Kingdom of Atlantis Complete the The Kingdom of Atlantis 16. The Lost City Underneath the Sea STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Garden Wall Construction Paradox Earn 2 stars in Garden Wall Construction Paradox! 3 Star Lost City of Atlantis Earn 3 stars in Lost City of Atlantis! 3 Star Sao Jorge Castle Garden Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Sao Jorge Castle Garden Time Loop! 3 Star The Lost Treasure Earn 3 stars in The Lost Treasure! 3 Star Sea Queen Garden Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Sea Queen Garden Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 307 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 307 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 307 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:The Big Rescue Ch.307/S.1 - Garden Wall Construction Paradox Good Day! Would you mind giving me a hand with this anomaly? Not a single field agent in sight and I'm assigned to sort out this Paradox. Brilliant. Where is everyone, anyway? Phew! If I had skin, I'd be sweating right now! That's strange. An SOS signal from a Time Machine... somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean! It's Quincy! What is he doing all the way out there? A rescue mission! We need to hurry, before I lost the signal from his Time Machin. Quest:A Watery Landing Ch.107/S.2 - Viking Sea We're down! At least this will give me the opportunity to see the floatation module at work. I can't believe tin man shot us! It felt like he was waiting for us to show up. I agree. The fact that he didn't cause any more timeline anomalies, and the counter-attack suggests exactly that. We need to get help! We rushed out without informing anyone! I wouldn't say *anyone*. I send out a destress signal before we went down. Hopefully Borgsworth should pick it up. This might not be the right time, but I'm detecting a temporal energy reading... 12,000 feet below us. Borgsworth better get here soon. Before ChronoBot shows up again. Quest:Sub-Nautical Ch.307/S.2 - Lost City of Atlantis I think I hear something. Is that a submarine? Do not fear. Borgsworth is here! Anyone call for a rescue? I knew you'd pick up on the signal! What is that vessel you're on? It's a Nautical Time Machine. Patent pending. But I do feel that the name could be catchier, something more suited for a spy's super vessel. Borgsworth, would you be interested in an opportunity to test the diving capabilities of this ship? I need to check something out. It's about 12,000 feet underwater. A temporal reading that is way too strong to be felt at the surface. I need to investigate it. I don't see why not? Everybody hold your breath! Just kidding! It's beautiful! I think we're in the Lost City of Atlantis! Why would there be such strong temporal readings here? We need to keep looking! ChronoBot got away. But we have stumbled into something interesting here. Quest:An Unforgettable Face Ch.205/S.1 - Market Hall Agent! Enrique should be here with his report on Raymond's Time Signature Logs. Join us, won't you? Did you find anything out of the ordinary, Enrique? I'm not sure if this counts. But in the past 6 months, the only place that has stood out, was a market place in Berlin. Raymond has been ther only once. It was right before he took over the team as the new superior. Hmm... This might lead to something. We have to investigate it. Let's go, Agent. Let me ask around the shops and check if anyone recognizes Raymond. He has a face that's not easily forgotten. Wait! That man! He bolted when he heard Raymond's name! It's about time I had some fun. Hold my bag, Eleanro. I'll be right back! Enrique's gone after him! I do hope he keeps himself out fo trouble. He gets tends to jump the gun in tight situations. Quest:The Secret Meeting Ch.307/S.3 - Sao Jorge Castle Garden Time Loop He got away! I was right on him, but then he vanished in a Time Machine. Enrique! What happened? I was so close to catching our suspect, but then he disappeared in a Time Machine. Though I did manage to snatch a little something from his pocket as he was making his escape. A note. Let me have a look at it... it looks like coordinates! This might be where our suspect went to! I have a couple of pulse cannons if things heat up. Let's go! Everything's quiet. But I see footprints, there are people here! Be on the watch! Let's have a lookie, shall we? It looks like there's a meeting of some sort. Look over there! Our suspect! We are in the right place after all! Keep the Time Machine ready. We need to be prepared for a quick escape if things get hairy. Quest:The Temporal Pillar Ch.307/S.4 - The Lost Treasure An underwater excavation! Another feather in the cap of Borgsworth, the master spy! Keep her steady, Borgsworth. We're getting closer to the source We're approacting the location fo the source! I see something! Get closer, Borgsworth! There it is! A Time Crystal! It's gigantic! Huge would be an understatement. It's the size of a pillar. Wow! No wonder we could sense it 12,000 feet above! This is massive! While we're down here... ...who's up for a game of *I spy*? Quest:The Great Escape Ch.307/S.5 - Sea Queen Garden Time Warp This is fascinating! I am still having a hard time believing it! A Time Crystal of this proportion hidden beneath 12,000 feet of water! That explains why it has remained undetected for so long! What do we do? It's not like we can just pick it up and get going. There is nothing we can do. Moving something of this size is both close to impossible na incredibly dangerous. We need to mark this location. There might be some way to extract the crystal later. If any knowledge of this crystal gets to the wrong people, there's no telling what could happen. That was a tiring ordeal. I could use a break after all that chasing around an underwater excavations.